


That Stupid Bug!

by LaithIsLaif



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Boys In Love, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Funny I guess?, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Idiots in Love, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Love Potion/Spell, Love at First Sight, M/M, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Slow Burn, big bro and little bro shiro and keith, but its klance so hell yeah!, idk I wrote this at 1 am, klance, love bug au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaithIsLaif/pseuds/LaithIsLaif
Summary: When Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge end up in a desolate planet with the mission of finding a precious flower in order to help Pidge's research, they end up finding themselves in a worse situation, especially for Keith.Update: The title has been changed to “That Stupid Bug!” From the previous title “A bug bit me?!”





	1. What happened?

“Okay so let me get this straight, we need to find this weird flower for what reason?” Lance asked Pidge once again.

Truth be told she was getting annoyed by all the questions and bickering that would happen right behind her but that's what she got for assembling and leading this mission

“To help me on my further research Lance” Pidge replied in an annoyed voice tone “Oh yeah, so how does it look again?” Lance asked with a grin on his face.

“Are you asking me a bunch of questions to tick me off, Lance?” Pidge asked him not looking up from her GPS “Maybe~" Lance replied holding back a giggle

“Ugh… if you’re genuinely curious, the flower’s color is a deep red with pink spots and the stem is a light blue” Pidge said “Okay thanks” Lance said giggling under his breath

He went back to Hunk and Keith who were searching for the flower and admiring the flora and fauna the strange planet. The team kept walking and walking, Lance admiring every little thing that caught his eye

“Are you sure there isn’t anything venomous in this planet Pidge?” Hunk asked viewing anything that had a peculiar look or at least caught his eye.

“Nope, well not at least until we get to where the flower is supposed to be” Pidge replied

“And what kind of things would we be encountering when we get there” Keith questioned raising one of his eyebrows.

“Oh you know, bugs, weird fauna and such, I’d just recommend not getting near this one pink stripe patterned bug, if it bites you it’ll cause the extreme release of dopa–” “AH!” before Pidge could finish her sentence Lance let out a yelp and fell down onto the ground hitting backside on the soft soil

“Lance! Are you okay?” Keith asked him as he walked closer to him

Hunk and Pidge stood there watching the exchange but quickly went to aid Lance,

“Si, si, estoy bie–” Lance stopped mid-sentence once he opened his eyes.

There in front of him, the most beautiful human being he had ever laid eyes on was helping him up after he had fallen “Er-eres, eres hermoso” Lance said, Keith didn’t understand him at all he raised his eyebrows in confusion

“Uh… I’m sorry?” Keith asked clearly not knowing what Lance meant by ‘erez ermozo’ “Oh… no hablas español, my bad” Lance said standing up dusting his armor

He proceeded to shoot a dazzling smile at Keith which made the boy blush in response

“Woah” Hunk gawked “Lance hasn’t spoken Spanish in a long time and boy was that something” Hunk said smiling “You understood what he said?” Keith asked Hunk while pointing at Lance “Yep” Hunk replied “Could you translate it, please?” Keith asked him “Alright, he said ‘you look beautiful’” Hunk said smiling Keith blushed “Oh, al-alright, thanks” Keith replied.

He looked back, Lance was now being questioned by Pidge after the incident and when Lance turned their eyes locked, that exchange ended with Lance winking at him and doing some finger guns which made Keith blush and turn around, soon Pidge was done with the data she had collected from Lance and clapped grabbing everyone’s attention

“New plan team, we need to find the bug and this time do wear your helmets please, even though the atmosphere here is completely breathable we don’t want another incident” Pidge said putting her glasses away and adjusting her helmet, the others followed putting their helmets on and venturing in the search of the bug that had bitten Lance. Boy was it going to be an adventure.


	2. Finding that bug

Keith was extremely flustered around Lance and it didn't help that he was practically conjoined at him by the hip, pouring every single ounce of attention he had towards Keith, he couldn't complain though, he loved that his silly crush was sending grins, winks, finger guns towards his way making his heart flutter and feeling butterflies in his stomach. Pidge swiftly caught the little bug in a jar closing the lid and examining it before putting it in a bag, she clapped once again grabbing everyone's attention

"Okay! I've got the bug, the flower can wait I need to examine this and Lance first, we can go back to the castle ship now" Pidge exclaimed Hunk let out a sigh of relief, Keith was also relieved since he could maybe get some time away from the lovesick Lance and get some time for himself.

It wasn't that he disliked having Lance near him but Keith did need to train and not have Lance attached to him. The team walked towards the castle ship and boarded the transport ship, Keith felt a warm sensation envelope his hand once he entered the transport ship he looked down confused only to see that his hand was being held by Lance, he lifted his sight up only to see Lance's profile view but then being greeted by Lance's blue eyes and a smile

"Hermosura, are you okay?" Lance asked after noticing the boys confused face.

"Huh?" Keith said snapping out of his trance "I asked if you were okay, is this uncomfortable?" Lance asked at this point concerned, he didn't want to make his partner uncomfortable or scare him away "Uh... I guess this is nice" Keith said looking away but not letting go of Lance's hand, hiding both his smiling and blushing face, Lance looked at Keith once again, smiled and turned back to face the wall/door of the transport ship.

"So how did the mission go?" Shiro asked.

"We didn't acquire the flower unfortunately, Lance got bit by some bug instead," Pidge replied

"He what?!" Shiro asked mortified by the thought of Lance being hurt or in pain, he quickly moved his sight away from Pidge and scanned the group, his eyes finally being set on Lance who was happily chatting with Keith and smiling at whatever thing his little brother said. Shiro furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"He looks fine?" Shiro said looking back at Pidge

"He isn't, you'll probably see in a bit," Pidge said looking around her bag for the jar that contained the bug "Here it is!" she exclaimed grabbing the attention of Shiro "What is that?" He questioned tapping the glass jar.

"The bug that bit Lance, I'll be running some tests on both the bug and Lance" She replied adjusting her glasses and holding the glass jar "Wanna help?" She asked him lifting her eyebrows up in curiosity.

"I don't know if I'll be able to handle lab stuff kiddo" Shiro chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Nah, I'll be hanging in the lab with Hunk to make research on this little thing," Pidge said whilst tapping on the glass jar "But you can help us by writing a log of what symptoms or behaviors Lance is experiencing or showing, maybe ask him some questions about how he felt before and after?" Pidge asked Shiro looking up at him "Sure sport" He replied, smiling "Thanks Shiro" Pidge replied, she handed Shiro an electronic notepad and pen for him to write the questions and answers as well as to write down Lance's symptoms or behavior throughout the day.

Keith was suffering, not in a bad way, but his face was constantly warm or hot from Lance's continuous flirting, smiles or anything directed towards him, It was nice though but he was currently stuck in between Lance's arms being cuddled to death and getting complemented in Spanish left and right, he was on fire and that feeling doubled when Shiro walked into the lounge room catching them in the act "Uh..." Shiro said he was holding the pen and notepad looking for Lance to ask him some questions.

"Is this a bad time?" Shiro asked.

Lance opened his eyes and proceeded to eye Shiro up and down closing them when he finished and not saying a word instead he pulled Keith closer to him and rested his chin on Keith's head snuggling his nose even further into Keith's hair.

“Uh... n-no it's fine,” Keith said pulling Lance's arms away from his body which caused Lance to whine at loss of contact.

"Keeeeith" he groaned trying to pull him back into his embrace "I uh... I'm going to be in the training deck if you need me" Keith said blushing whilst stimming his thumbs, he quickly walked away in the direction of the training deck leaving Lance and Shiro alone.

"So, uh Lance," Shiro said still amused by the display of affection Keith had received "Que?" Lance replied in a mad voice, Shiro didn't understand what Lance had replied but neither less he needed to ask him some questions "Could I ask you some questions?" Shiro asked him "Si, si, lo que sea" Lance replied waving his hand back and forth and crossing his arms once he finished his gesture, Shiro was very confused and just hoped Lance would start speaking English once he asked the questions.

"So uh... it's going to be fast I promise, then I'll leave and you can go do whatever pleases you" Shiro said giving him a soft smile Lance's posture relaxed but he still had an annoyed look on his face "Si, okay lo que tu digas solo apúrate, no?" Lance said crossing his arms.

"Okay..." Shiro said confused "So, question number one, how are you feeling so far?" Shiro asked him as he wrote down the question on the notepad "Estoy bie– I'm feeling fine" He replied switching in between his mother tongue to his casual English "Okay good" Shiro said writing the answer down

"Question number two, do you remember anything after the bug bit you?" Shiro asked Lance once again writing down the question "Bug bit me?" Lance repeated the last words in a confused tone "Uh, yes after the bug bit you, do you recall anything?" Shiro asked again "No, but I do remember staring into the most beautiful eyes while being helped up from the ground by the beholder of them" Lance said adding a bit of a dramatic tone to it

"I see" Shiro said once again writing the answer on the notepad "Okay the last question" he said "Who is this 'beautiful being' and how do you feel about them, is this affecting you in any way?" Shiro asked Lance "Well in one way, I feel so, how can I say it..." Lance paused for a second "Como se decía... hipnotizado no..." he said under his breath muttering to himself whilst trying to remember the word he was looking for "mesmerized!" He exclaimed startling Shiro a bit "Yes! I-I felt so mesmerized by Keith's sight and I-I just can't bear being without him, he's such an amazing person y... y es tan bello y talentoso y" Lance stopped once again and opened his eyes widely, Shiro noticed how his eyes glowed pink for a split second and saw how the gleam disappeared after that "I must go" Lance said standing up from the couch and quickly leaving the lounge room. Shiro was very very confused but quickly wrote the exchange and what had happened just a moment ago, he stood up from the couch and made his way to where Pidge and Hunk were researching the bug, boy are they going to be in for a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! So I made this chapter a bit longer (but honestly 1281 words isn't that long ^^;) and I'm glad I did because honestly I'm also loving how this story is coming up and I hope you guys do too, I do want to apologize if the dialogue isn’t carried out very well on this chapter and some feedback on that would really help me! now something I want to address is basically the "Laboratory" Pidge and Hunk make their research and such could be also considered the room where the healing pods reside in or idk if you guys want you can make it a separate thing and actually make it into a lab, but that was it, thank you for reading this chapter, comments, favorites, suggestions and such are always appreciated ^^


	3. Lance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi guys! I'm sorry for not posting in so long!!! It's just that school has been keeping me so occupied and I can hardly do anything now, I'll try to post chapters more often and make them longer but for now, I hope this chapter can satisfy you guys' needs even though it's kinda short!! (I also tried my very best to get the most appropriate Japanese Shiro and tried various dictionaries, sorry if it sucks!)

            Shiro arrived at the lab Pidge and Hunk were working in, he was quite confused right after the exchange between him and Lance, he arrived at the lab the castle ship had to notice how Hunk and Pidge weren’t alone anymore since Allura and Coran had joined them, looking at their progress and inspecting the bug curiously. “Uh… Pidge” Shiro knocked on the door frame of the lab “Ah! Shiro, you’re back!” Pidge exclaimed “anything new?” she asked “Yeah actually, Lance was acting very weird during the interview” Shiro walked over to pidge and handed her the electronic notepad, Pidge read through it carefully but quickly, she frowned and handed back the notepad to Shiro. Pidge went back to the control panel “Where’s Lance?” Pidge asked without looking up to Shiro. “Uh… I don’t know? He left the lounge right after the last question…” Shiro said shrugging “Is it that bad?” he asked “Not really, but I don’t know what the bug does with the venom or how long it lasts” Pidge said “I’ll need to keep studying it, I should know by tomorrow how long this is going to last” she said. Pidge adjusted her glasses and went back to work, Shiro was still very confused, he didn’t know what to do now, maybe he could also go train or just finally have some free time for himself, his train of thought was broken when Keith entered the laboratory running bayard still in his hand, he frantically clicked the pad right next to the door of the laboratory and closed it, locking it too. “Keith are you okay?” Shiro asked as he saw his little brother puffing and taking big gulps of air “I-It’s Lance” Keith said, he was still pretty shaken up and breathing in and out in a frantic motion but from there he was fine. “What did he do?!” Shiro asked his question slightly tinted with anger “H-he just got really touchy Shiro” Keith stopped to breath “It’s fine, I-I'm fine, just a little bit shaken up… ya know” Keith said shrugging, he didn’t look up to Shiro though. “Keith” Shiro said “Let me see your face” He demanded, Keith became stiff at that moment “N-No” Keith replied, he crossed his arms and turned his face away from Shiro “Keith” Shiro called him in a serious tone “Let me see it, I’m not asking you” Shiro demanded once again “I-It’s” Keith stopped mid-sentence “It’s embarrassing” he said tightening the grip on his arms. Keith obliged, it was too embarrassing to show and tell his big brother what had happened when Lance came to the training room.

         Shiro put both of his hands on Keith’s shoulders noticing how stiff he had become at the motion “Keith, please” Shiro asked softly, “F-fine” the stubborn paladin surprisingly replied, he took a deep breath and turned to look at Shiro. The first thing Shiro saw was Keith’s pale face a deep shade of red, then he noticed how Keith’s lips were red and puffy, Pidge looked over but was immediately thrown into a fit of laughter when she saw Keith’s face, she stood up from her table and ran over to Keith and Shiro, she couldn’t contain her snickering and giggling, Keith frowned when he saw her quickly pulling out her phone “Wa-Wait!” Keith exclaimed when he realised what Pidge was doing but it was too late, the picture was taken and Pidge was laughing even more now, Keith scoffed, his face turning even redder than it was before “Pidge, please delete that” Shiro asked her softly, Pidge snickered alongside Hunk who had just seen the picture “Huh, yeah okay” she said still giggling “Shiroooo” Keith cried “she’s not going to delete it!” the red paladin exclaimed in annoyance and anger. He once again struck his signature pose of crossing his arms and scoffing, suddenly a knock was heard at the door which completely scared Keith, he immediately ran away from the door and went searching for a hiding spot, “Keith, what on earth are you doing?” Shiro asked, “I can’t fa-face him!” Keith exclaimed, his face going a deep shade of red “To-too embarrassing” the paladin hushly said still searching for a hiding spot, the door slid open and all of the crew of the castle ship could clearly see who it was. Keith yelped and ran over to his big brother, he hid behind him only poking a little bit of his head out so he could see, Shiro lifted up his arms a bit for Keith to have more space or to see better, whichever one the red paladin chose, he looked over his shoulder to see Keith looking over his torso and to the door, then their eyes met, Keith’s eyes were filled with embarrassment and nervousness, Shiro looked at him with pity and then turned back to the door, there he was, Lance McClain, inspecting the room until his eyes laid on Shiro.

         Once Lance noted the presence he frowned then turned his sight away from deciding to look somewhere else “Donde esta Keith?” he asked in his mother tongue, Hunk looked at Lance and shrugged, Pidge was dying from a fit of laughter, Allura and Coran were mesmerized at the thought of Lance knowing a foreign language and Shiro just tried his best to hide an embarrassed Keith behind his back. “Uh…” Shiro was the first to actually speak out or well manage to say something (not counting Pidge since she was almost crying due to holding back her laughter) Lance looked over to him and eyed him once again “Tú sabes dónde está?” Lance asked pointing a finger at Shiro “Uhm” Shiro replied and looked over his shoulder to see Keith “Uh…” he muttered, he really didn’t want to give away that his little brother was behind him so Shiro tired his best to keep him hidden “Wh-what do you mean? I can’t understand” Shiro said and shrugged, Lance huffed and rolled his eyes, “Where’s Keith?” he asked once again but in English, now understandable to Shiro. Shiro stiffened, he thought he could actually keep Lance questioning him but he was wrong, there was only one thing left to at least try “ランス, キースは私の後ろにいる” Shiro sheepishly said in katakana, Lance frowned when he couldn’t understand Shiro said in his mother tongue “Are you speaking in Japanese?” Lance asked demandingly placing hands on his hips “はい” Shiro said shrugging. Lance’s frowned deepened until he noticed some hands creeping behind Shiro’s back “Keith?” the blue paladin questioned, a yelp was heard along with the quick retracting of the hands from Lance’s field of view “Keith, vamos” Lance said looking behind Shiro but Keith had already moved away from his hiding spot and was now in front of Shiro. Shiro uncomfortably lifted his arms up to give the paladins more room but he definitely wanted to be pulled away from the situation then, the situation worsened, Keith and Lance started running around him in a circle like little children, Shiro sighed the only thought running through his mind being ‘patience yields focus’ as he frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry if my Japanese Shiro isn't very appropriated or the way I write it isn't right, it can help a lot if you guys could suggest me some ways of making both Keith and Shiro "speak" in appropriate dialogue to their respective countries.


	4. Weird

        Keith had to admit it, Lance was pretty fast. He quickly caught up to Keith tackling him with an enormous hug, “Gotcha!” Lance exclaimed and laughed “L-lance, um, everybody is watching” Keith whispered before hiding his face under his fingerless gloves in embarrassment, Lance looked up to see everybody looking at him, Allura and Coran were a bit confused at the act, Pidge was still on the floor laughing, Hunk was confused but not surprised and Shiro was frowning with is arms crossed, he didn’t look mad Keith mentally noted, he just looked confused with a slight tint of annoyance. Keith and Shiro went to the training deck to both train and have a brother to brother serious talk, Allura went to tend to the castle and set the coordinates for their next diplomat meeting, meanwhile Pidge, Hunk, and Coran were at the lab running some tests on Lance, Pidge studied his hormone changes and what had triggered it, she also studied the little bug who she had moved to a more comfortable place, Pidge and Hunk were running from side to side, Hunk running tests on Lance and Pidge running tests on the little bug trapped inside of the more spacious habitat than the jar it was in before. “When are we gonna finish? I wanna go see my sweetheart already” Lance groaned “Prolly a few more hours” Pidge said not looking back at Lance, he let out another groan with this one being in frustration “Hey buddy” Hunk said “You’re gonna be ok, I’ll try to finish as fast as I can so you can go do your stuff” Hunk said smiling “Thanks Hunk” Lance said smiling at his best friend “Alright Hunk, I need to test Lance’s hormonal balance once again, I need you to hold him down just for security reasons” Pidge said whilst grabbing a folder “I’m not a threat” Lance said in a frustrated tone “Not to us, but you might wanna go for Keith dude” Hunk said sheepishly Lance gasped “I’d never hurt my love” He said with an offended tone tinting his voice “I know you wouldn’t dude, but it’s for both your and his safety, I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret” Hunk said patting Lance on the back, Lance sighed “Alright” he said.

 

         “Let’s start shall we?” Pidge said pulling out a small picture from the folder “How do you feel about her?” Pidge asked, it was a picture of Rachel, Lance’s crush from middle school “Uh, not much really” Lance said and shrugged “Hunk, please check the hormone levels and heart rate” Pidge said whilst looking for another picture on the holographic screen “Alright” Hunk said looking at the holographic screen displaying Lance’s heartbeat amongst other things “Heart rate and hormone levels are normal” Hunk said “Alright” Pidge pulled out another picture “How do you feel about princess allura” Pidge said showing him the picture “She’s pretty, but now that I think about it, not really my type, if I’d like her I don’t think she’d return the feeling” Lance said “Hunk, any changes?” Pidge asked pulling out another picture onto the screen “Heart rate normal but I’ve noticed a slight decrease within the serotonin levels” Hunk said moving a few things within the screen “Interesting” Pidge hummed as she wrote it down “Alright, how do you feel about Shiro?” Pidge asked “Uh, well, he’s like a father figure for me and well I think he is for most of the team” Lance said scratching the back of his neck “Oka-” “But he is way too overprotective of Keith” Lance cut off pidge “Like, I get that they’re related but like he shouldn’t be so intrusive within Keith and I’s relationship” He said huffing and crossing his arms a frown plastered across his face “Alright, Hunk anything new” Pidge asked looking at Lance “Yeah, heart rate levels went up a bit in agitation and I have noticed a secretion of norepinephrine” Hunk said checking the screen “Okay” Pidge wrote it down “How do you feel about me?” Pidge questioned looking up at Lance “Uh, like a sister honestly” Lance said shrugging “And Hunk?” She asked “He’s my best friend and I really appreciate him,” Lance said looking over at Hunk “Aw thanks buddy, I feel the same way” Hunk said sweetly smiling at Lance “Any changes Hunk?” Pidge asked “Uh yeah, calmer heartbeat and neutral hormonal levels” Hunk said looking back at the screen “Alright, here comes the kicker, I’m sure this’ll get higher reactions,” Pidge said pulling one more picture onto the screen “How do you feel about Keith?” she asked.

 

            The reaction was almost immediate “Uh” Lance said, he started fidgeting with the collar of his shirt “Well, uh, how do I put it” he said scratching the back of his neck “He’s uh really pretty and uh” he stopped to take some air “and, uh, is it hot in here or is it just me, haha” Lance said awkwardly laughing “Hunk how’s it going?” Pidge asked “The heartbeat has raised and dopamine levels are currently rising,” he said “uh-huh” Pidge agreed “Lance” she called out whilst she wrote down the results “Would you like to do anything with Keith?” Pidge asked “Uh..” Lance at that point was sweating a bit “Yeah, th-things like kissing and cuddling y'know, hahaha” he said scratching the back of his neck again “Pidge, the dopamine levels are going up faster now, I think we should let him take a breather” Hunk said worryingly looking over at his friend “wait Hunk” she said “Anything else you’d do if we left you two alone?” She asked “Uhh… n-no, well nothing he isn’t up t-to do” Lance said breathing in and out “Alright, that's all, thanks Hunk, you’re free to go Lanc–” Pidge was cut off when Lance leaped off the observation bed he was sitting on and went dashing for the door “Lance!” Hunk exclaimed. Lance was out of that place as fast as his body would let him go, he was off to find Keith the love of his life, his sweetheart, his everything, he first visited the training deck but no one was there, then he went over to the kitchen, still everywhere he searched he couldn’t seem to find him, he called his name and even went to search for him in his room yet Lance’s search was futile he couldn’t seem to find Keith. Lance was bummed out, roaming the halls of the castle like a lost puppy, he was still looking around for at least a small glimpse of Keith yet nothing came up, he opted to go to the kitchen to grab a snack maybe eat his feelings away, he found Pidge there eating a bag of space chips “Can I have some?” Lance asked Pidge looked at him and shoved another handful of chips into her face she hopped off the counter glanced at Lance and started running away “Hey!” He exclaimed, Pidge kept running and eventually disappeared into the hallway “get back here you gremlin! Sharing is caring!” he shouted, “But I don’t care!” Pidge shouted back “ugh,” Lance said walking back to the kitchen, he searched around to hopefully find a hidden stash of food but his search was futile, he grabbed a bowl and poured some space goo into it, he ate it sighing at every bite and wishing to just see Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! So I made this chapter a bit longer and I'm glad I did because honestly I'm also loving how this story is coming up and I hope you guys do too, now something I want to address are basically the "Laboratory" Pidge and Hunk make their research and such could be also considered the room where the healing pods reside in or idk if you guys want you can make it a separate thing and actually make it into a lab, but that was it, thank you for reading this chapter, comments, favorites, suggestions and such are always appreciated ^^


	5. Keith!

        Lance sighed as he stuffed another spoonful into his mouth, he pushed the bowl away and let his head rest on the table “Keeeith” he groaned “where are youuuuu” he said, he lifted his head and let his chin rest on the table, he sighed again closing his eyes, he heard steps approaching the kitchen and immediately opened his eyes to see who was entering, it was Shiro, he was wearing his pajamas and didn’t seem to notice Lance “Shiro” Lance called out, the man became so startled he almost dropped the bowl he had grabbed “Jeez, you kids are going to give me a heart attack one day” he said placing his hand on his chest, breathing in and out “Do you need anything, Lance,?” he asked “Yeah, I’d like to know where Keith is” Lance said his head still resting on the table “I’m afraid I can’t tell you” Shiro paused “Keith is having some alone time, he’s kind of tired” Shiro said grabbing the space goo hose and pouring some into the bowl “aw c’mon Shirooo” Lance groaned “I just wanna talk to him, please?” he begged “Fine” Shiro sighed as he grabbed a spoon, Lance’s eyes lit up “Yes!” he fistbumped the air  “But you’ll have to find him first, I’m not telling,” Shiro said as he exited the kitchen “Wait, what?!” Lance exclaimed “You heard me” Shiro replied with a mouthful of space goo “You’re gonna have to find him I’m not tellin’ brothers don’t do that” Shiro said stuffing another spoonful into his mouth “Shirooo, c’mon don’t be like that man!” Lance said following closely behind him “ 教えませんよ” Shiro said walking into his room and closing the door “Shiroooo!” Lance groaned.

 

        He knocked on the door defeated, he sat down his back against the door “Guess it would be best to search now” Lance sighed, he stood up and started roaming the hallways once again, he kicked the air his hands resting inside of his pockets looking around the rooms the castle ship had, the last spot he was going to search was Keith’s room, he made his way there and stood in front of the door hoping for it to slide open, it did, the first thing he saw was Keith sitting on his bed with his back facing Lance he had something in his hand and was whispering things in an unknown language. Lance moved closer to Keith and put a hand on his shoulder to grab his attention, it was faster than what Lance could register, one moment he was settling down his hand on Keith’s shoulder to grab his attention and the next one Keith had him apprehended and was pointing a dagger at his neck “Dude!” Lance screeched trying his best to stay still and away from the dagger “동부의 도회지 사람” Keith said letting go of Lance “너 나 놀란, 나는 본능에 대해서만 행동했다.” Keith said shrugging and putting his dagger away “What?” Lance asked “Hm? 뭐가 문제 야?” Keith asked Lance tilting his head to the side “I can’t, uh, understand you?” Lance replied sheepishly shrugging, Keith turned red “Uh, my bad” he apologized “I was- uh just” Keith stuttered “I was just saying how you surprised me and uh” Keith paused “and how I only acted on instinct” he said shrugging it “It’s alright” Lance said “That was a cool move but honestly I wasn’t even scared” Lance said, he laughed making Keith smile a bit “Anyways, why are you here for? Are you feeling better?” Keith asked “Wow, Keith Kogane, worried about me? The universe is ending!” Lance exaggerated, Keith giggled “No, I just came across Pidge in the hallway and I asked her how you were doing” Keith paused once again “She said a week should at least pass before you go back to normal” Keith said crossing his arms “Whaddya mean ‘before you go back to normal’?” Lance asked “Uh, well-” “I’m completely normal thank you very much!” Lance cut Keith off before lifting him up in the air and twirling him around, Keith yelped but immediately started laughing once he realised what was happening “Lance c’mon put me down!” he giggled “Nope” he replied giving Keith a peck on the cheek “너는 너의 즐거움을 이제는 내게 맡겼다!” Keith screeched “I can’t understand you, therefore I have the right to hold you longer,” Lance said carrying Keith.

 

          Keith laughed, then pushed away Lance’s face “그래서 구피” Keith said giggling to himself “Still can’t understand youuu~" Lance cooed “I said that you’re goofy” Keith said “I’m not” Lance retracted “Yeah you are” Keith snickered “Oh yeah, bueno pues tu eres mas tonto” Lance said sticking his tongue out, Keith laughed “What did you say?” he asked “Que tu eres mas tonto, pero aun asi te quiero mucho” Lance cooed moving in and successfully pecking Keith’s cheek “I’m hoping that isn’t an insult” Keith said “Oops” Lance shrugged, they both gave a cheerful laugh whilst Lance let go of Keith “Do you know any other languages?” Lance asked “hmm, I know a bit of Japanese” Keith said “Shiro taught me” he shrugged “Cool, I know a bit of Samoan, Hunk taught me” Lance said, then awkward silence set in, Lance honestly at that point did not know how to break the ice so he did the first thing that popped up in his mind “Hey, uh, dude are your pants from mars?” he asked “What?” Keith replied, “Cause your ass is out of this world!” Lance exclaimed “We’re not in a world, we’re literally in the middle of the universe” Keith snickered “It’s a pickup line Einstein,” Lance said “It’s supposed to be funny” he sighed “Well it kinda was,” Keith said.

 

          They were still sitting down on the floor when Lance came up with the question “Keith” he called out “Do you like me?” he asked, Keith blushed “Well, uh, of course I do Lance you’re my friend” he said “I mean like” Lance paused “like more than a friend” Lance finished “Lance…” Keith said his voice shrinking “I, I’m not sure” he replied “I’m so confused” Keith paused “and it’s all thanks to that stupid bug!” he exclaimed crossing his arms the room went silent with both of them not talking, they could almost hear each other's heartbeats “I” Lance paused “I’m confused too” he finished “I don’t know what you are talking about or if you like me back” he said his voice weak “but I’m also confused on how I feel or what happened before I saw you” Lance said hugging the sides of his arms “I’m confused too” Lance said once again “죄송 해요” Keith said “너 혼란해서 미안해” he spoke “No entiendo” Lance said looking up to see Keith with his head down staring at the floor, the sight made Lance’s heart ache. Keith wasn’t really speaking that much, he was feeling not horrible particularly but sorrowful at making Lance confused, sure Keith loved him but he didn’t mean to lead him on and eventually confuse him, it was his fault, he thought; he let Lance and himself take it a bit too far and take too much freedom with this ‘fake’ relationship formed by the bite of a bug “I didn’t mean to lead you on” Keith said “I didn’t mean to, to confuse you” he weakly said “I’m sorry Lance” Keith paused “용서해주세요” he finished, silence set in once again, Keith’s head was still down and looking at the ground and Lance was still looking at the top of his head, Lance stood up catching Keith’s attention, he looked up to see him “Lance…” he called out his voice shrinking once again but Lance sighed a response and smiled “Aun sigo sin entender lo que dices” he said “Pero siento que es algo bueno” … “Tal vez me puedas enseñar coreano más tarde” Lance shrugged and Keith tilted his head in confusion “Te amo Keith” Lance sighed walking for the door “Chau” he waved at Keith before leaving. “Did he just call me ‘tea emo’?” Keith asked himself.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Angst, Angst not really, I mean I tried to make it a bit angsty but idk if it worked, still hope y'all like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! so it's my first time writing and submitting something to a public website and I guess I decided to start with a fanfic because why not :D I still don't know how many chapters I'm going to write for it and I know 598 words isn't a lot for the first chapter but I hope you guys still enjoy it, please do leave your suggestions and comments they're very much appreciated!!!


End file.
